The First Failed Experiment
by Ieath-Hand
Summary: The first failed experiment. Before the Mansion with Jill and Chris. Before the incident of Rebecca. This is a forgotten tale of a women trapped within a infected building... Death is the only way out...(7 chapters)
1. Death is Givin

The First Failed Experiment  
  
  
  
I was a Scientist... at the Umbrella company near racoon city. Few days ago I was.. was.. horrified from the creations of what I have been helping them create. I was the Safety instructor, with a secondary Bio- Engineerer for them. I regret all the things That I have done. And do to the neglect and the incident. I'm left in this storage room, with only food to last about 2 weeks. There were guns and ammo within this room. But I wasn't brave enough to stand up to those things. My name is Milna Anderson, and I have no choice now but to leave this room. If I plan on living.... which is something I intend.  
  
I stood up from the crate I was sitting on. I found a belt with pockets and gun straps on them. I gently walked slowly scared of anything happening. I reached out my hand nervously shaking them. I grabbed the belt, and eyed 2 pistols DD44 Destovi's. And I saw an M-16 Assualt rifle. I grabbed the two pistols and put them in the gun straps on the belt. I then Put 6 boxes of handgun 9mm bullets into Some of the pockets of the Belt. And I quickly picked up some of the M-16 Magazines and stuck them into my pockets as well. I quickly counted only 3 magazines. I then Picked up the Assualt Rifle and Then let out a sigh of death. A sigh of which I knew would be my last. Just then I heard a helicopter arrive. I looked out the window from the room. I slowly walked, My foot steps echoed throughout the room. I hit a small puddle as I walked. I looked out and saw only two Huey's and two Apache's arrive. Noticed that this was only a minor Laboratory, Why would this lab be important to save? I quickly stopped myself from asking questions which I knew wouldn't be answered. I saw them escape my sight from above. Seems they are landing on the roof. Maybe they will save me, I should try to make it to the roof. But I was only the 3rd floor, I remembered this building having about 7 floors. I knew that didn't seem much but with Half of my old friends trying to rip apart my flesh. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park. I grabbed a herb, and a First Aid kit and took it with me. I was holding about as much as I could. I opened the door and noticed it was completely dark. I could barely see anything. I slowly took a step, but heard a foot step across the hall. I stopped in my tracks. Heart pounding and Beating in me telling me to turn back and wait for those people to arrive, but I forced myself to not run. I stood there trying to get a picture of what was happening. Just then a spark from one of the lights above gave me vision for only a split second. I saw 4 zombies across the hall coming towards me. I saw a light switch about half way between us. I was lucky enough to catch all of this into my head in only a short second of light. My body lost control as it quickly on reflexes pointed my M-16 down the hall and I let out a large barrage of bullets. I heard gushing sounds, and moaning noises. This scared the life out of me. I closed my eyes in fear as i released about 2/3 of my low amount of M-16 ammo. I stopped firing realizing I need to save these for later. I ran to the area I saw the switch. My foots released sounds throughout the hall giving my location out to those cannibals. I arrived and slowly rubbed my hands on the wall searching for the light switched. I found it and flicked it. Nothing happened. I got upset as I heard a shock spark from the door 4 feet away. Why would this switch turn on the light to that room? I asked myself. I walked slowly to the door with the light escaping the cracks of it. I jiggled the handle to open it. But before I could open it. A bust caused me to fall onto the ground. I then was able to see a zombie no more than 1 foot away from me. I released my remaining ammo into the flesh of that monster as it fell. Blood oozed from its body filling the cracks in the tiles of the floor. I gasped in relief as I knew I killed it. I unloaded the magazine, and quickly grabbed one from my pocket leaving me only two left, not counting the one I just loaded. I heard gunfire, and a scream from above. Very faint sound, but in this void of darkness and soundless area, you could hear just about anything.  
  
I slowly walked into the room I was attacked from by that zombie. I walked in and saw the counter for the T-Virus. I knew that wouldn't matter, for you only become a zombie once infected and dead. So I disregarded this. I also eyed a paper notified top secret next to the phone. I walked over towards this and noticed it was locked. I changed my Rifle to single shot. And shot the lock off. It gave in quickly and I stared at the words Top Secret as if it were a jewel you couldn't remove your eyes from. I got control of myself and opened the document. It said they were also developing at the main quarters that a new version of the virus where if a zombie only scratched a victim it would cause them to become a zombie dead or alive. I gasped at the sight of these words. I was going to be against Umbrella now. So I picked up this document folded it two times and put it in the pocket with one of my bullets. I then spotted a Clip on Laser sight, and a flash light. I quickly picked these up and clipped them on my gun. But even though the laser sight worked. The Flash light had no batteries. I searched the area for some. I opened a drawer, but heard more screaming, and gunfire. I closed my eyes in fear hoping they all found me and helped me out of this area. I took quick reference back at the drawer and saw two triple A batteries. "Perfect" I screamed outloud. And loaded them into my Flash light. I turned around and walked back out the door. I took a right leaning my back against the wall and shining the flash light both ends of the hall constantly. It was so dark. Why did it have to be pitch black like this? I stopped myself from asking any more questions. I slowly crept to a split. I decided to take a right. Since I remember the stairs being there. I then walked towards stairs. And I saw a window right next to the stairs. I looked out of it real fast. And saw another Helicopter arriving. Except this looked like it wasn't owned by any company. It was pure black. And the glass on it was tinted darkly. I released a sigh.... I didn't know either to think to be happy more people were coming or if they were bad news. She shrugged to herself and took the steps to the 4th floor...  
  
I dont see anyone yet. And i walked down a ver narrow hall. It was so narrow, I felt like I could just swing my hips and hit both ends. I walked slowly down the hall. Foot steps of my shoes weren't making much of a sound. I was glad of this. I eyed a pipe labled water line above me. It's been 2 days. And that storage room had barely any water. I had to drink from the puddles of the floor. So I was first going to get a drink. I followed the pipe leading me zig zag through endless hallways. Till I saw it turn into a door. I saw the door labeled Experiment R. I was afraid to see what was inside. Considering my place in umbrella was low. I never passed the 3rd floor, till now. I opened the door slowly. Pitch black, just like the other rooms and hallways. I accidently let the door creek. Then I heard growling. I stopped. Heart racing at abnormal speeds. My fear urged me to just shoot myself in the head and end the misery. But i raised the gun and pointed it at the location of the noise. I shut my eyes. but let a peek come from the left eye. I saw 5 dogs, They were pitbulls. I grew horrifed. Animals? They did it to humans, and now animals? I quickly raised my gun and found one pitbull had already bit me on my shoulder causing me to fall. I screamed in pain and yelled, "HELP!" I shot 2 dogs. causing them to squeal and fall to the ground. I raised my gun and shot the one biting me on my shoulder in the head. It quickly fell to the ground. I then saw the other two dogs running after me. I shot at them and killed one. But missed the other. It managed to also bit me except this time on the wrist. I dropped the M-16 Assualt rifle. I cried out in pain. And quickly with my other hand drew my other pistol. It had the words "Death Is Givin" As i noticed this just while I shot the dog in the head with anger growing within. I could feel Andrenalin flowing inside me as I quickly stood up and shot all the dogs with the pistol one more time in the head. I looked at my wounds, and noticed they were badly injured. I used my first aid kit and put in Antibiotics and wrapped my wounds with a bandage. I walked over to pick up my M-16, but halfway there I heard yelling and This time i could understand them. -=I heard a scream of help from down here.=- -=You mean there is a survivor?=- -=Maybe so, this was not expected to happen=- -=Well apparantly this person has a gun=- -=It sounded like a women's cry for help, and I heard gunfire.=- -=Why wouldn't this person try to escape in the last couple of days?=- -= No clue, but lets head foward=-. I heard them chatting. And I noticed it was coming from a vent. They must be only a floor above me. I doubt they cleared all the zombies up there. Maybe that isn't their objective. But whatever the matter it sounded like only a few footsteps were approaching like maybe 5 or 6 people. But why would they bring 4 helicopters? Then it hit me that they must of lost a lot of units through those last couple of floors. I grew a bit happy as I thought I was finally safe when those men arrive. I figured I should just stay here in this room and wait for them. But I didn't want to stay next to those dead dogs. So I waited in the corner farthest from the dogs in the room...  
  
(Please review, I take critisism as advise, So flames are allowed. And please tell me things I need. I hope I get reviews. I probably wont continue this story until I recieve 5 reviews.) Till later. 


	2. Paths crossed

I felt like, I had sat there for over 40 minutes.. waiting for them to show. But it really was only 4 minutes. I scarcely heard foot steps echo through the halls, and into my room. They sounded as if they were running. I knew zombies couldn't run. Well, atleast not the human ones. I tried to stand up, but found my legs jiggle with weakness but, I managed. I then screamed out for help. But my words didn't come out like they use to. It must be since I hadn't talked almost at all for the past few days. It came out, groggy, tired, and sorta angry sound. I heard them stop, when they heard me. I slowly walked to the door. And had seem them open it with the flash lights of their guns blinding my sights, unabled to see, I put my hand in front of my eyes to cover the light. As they all encircled me. That's when they started with the questions.  
  
"Who are you? And what is your Social Security number." The Man infront of me asked. he raised his gun and pointed it in a threatening way. I squenched my eyes, for they still didn't dialate from the brightness. As I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt more like being hostage than safe. I frowned inside me but showed relief on the outside of me.  
  
"I'm... Milna.. Milna Anderson, and its 425-32-7686" I said shakely and fearfully. I coulda swore, I swore I heard one of them whisper a giggle to another one, I had no clue what could be so funny in this situation. I heard one of them yell some more questions, and orders. I saw the guy left of me type something in, and gave the guy infront of me a thumbs up. Then the guy right of me spoke.  
  
"Alright, are there any other survivors? and would you please turn on the safety on your guns. your not experienced enough to be using those." not experienced? I use to go to a target range and get the bullseye quite frequently. But I didn't want to get on the bad side of these men.  
  
The man released a kink from his gone demanding me to do it or seemed like a threat of death if I didn't obey.  
  
I turned on the safety and opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"No I'm the only one left, and are you here to save me?" I asked hoping for a good answer. Then I saw them turn the heads to eachother. I thought I overheard the word, witness, but I truely wasn't sure. I sighed waiting for their answer. Then one of them finally spoke.  
  
"Alright, we'll save you. But we need to reach the basement first, and your going to have to come along." I didn't like these words coming from his mouth behind that mask which only showed his eyes. I saw the umbrella symbol on of their jackets..... I got scared for a second, but it didn't matter they will save me. And that is all that really matters. I sighed once more, I may have been wrong about before that the sigh was my last. I then continued behind the 6 guys and one women, as we traveled down stairs to the 3rd floor. Once again my heart raced against the seconds it naturally was suppose to go. I was behind all 7 of these people. What if something attacked from behind? I thought this and caught up quickly and tried to stay in the middle of them. Then we reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. I scarcely looked out the window remembering that helicopter from earlier. I was going to say something to those 7 but I decided to keep it to myself. They all stopped and saw the previous 3 zombies I shot. "It seems as if, You killed these 3" I stopped horrified. 3????? I killed 4 down this hall, and one by that door. I quickly spoke up.  
  
"Oh no, carefull I shot 4 down earlier. It must be up walking around somewhere." I said shakely as one of the men put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.  
  
"It's alright" he said with his clear sharp voice with no fear. I didn't reply, I just stared at the ground thumbing my safety button incase if I needed it.  
  
The the zombie came around the corner as those 7 men quickly waisted it. Weighing it down with mass amounts of lead. The zombie fell to the ground. With its body ripped in half and bleeding all over the ground. Those bullets had perfectly ripped his body in half. I closed my eyes at the nasty sight. and murmered. " oh my god.... oh my god..." As i noticed that use to be one of my close friends. The Squad leader walked over the dead corpse. He was a bearded man, with a scar over his eye. He seemed to have good idea of what he is doing. I dont know his name yet. Then Smith, Which is what they kept calling him, walked over the dead corpse. He was Black and very dark skinned at that, but smoked almost 24/7 so far. Then Trez walked over, he was a young man in his twenty twos or around there, and he was tanned, but european race. Then there was Sam, also known as Samantha. She didn't ever talk much. Just obeyed. She was Mexican, I think. Then Another guy, Yal walked over. He is the one that touched my shoulder. He looked like a kind guy. Then Wack Jack, I dont know his story. He looked completely psycho in my eyes. He never seemed to blink, and he had piercings on his lips, eyelids, and ear. Then I walked over quickly, not slowly like the others. as we all waited for Earl. He had the laptop before, punching in my Social security code. My eyes widened as I yelled," LOOK OUT!!" THe top half of the zombie was moving, And grabbed earl's leg. earl fell on the ground as 5 zombies came down the hall on our side. those 6 were busy firing at the new 5 zombies instead of their partner. I turned off my safety and shot the zombie that bit him, straight in the head. It stopped biting Earl. But Earl didn't move. I looked closer. I took off his mask, but found his neck had ben bitten. And he died from blood loss. I let out a frown of sadness and pity for the guy. I felt someone grab my hair hard, while he spun me around to face him.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU DAMMIT, TO KEEP THE SAFETY ON!!" Yelled the squad leader.  
  
"You said turn it on, but you never said keep it on." I said fearful of getting hurt. His grip on my hair got tighter as I let out a gasp, and I tried to pry off his hands from my hair.  
  
"Don't get smart with me bitch, we didn't have to save you. Now turn it on and keep it on. Get my Drift?" He said in a angry voice. I could see his veins popping and rising from his neck. I simply sighed.. and didn't argue.  
  
"Alright..." I said as they pushed foward and we met the other end of the hall where the stairs led downward. I closed my eyes, hoping I would end up out of here Alright. 


	3. Split paths

As I entered the second floor flight of stairs. The six remaining soldiers, skillfully placed their feets on the marble stairs not creating a single sound while they all searched and aimed in different areas. I followed closely behind, constantly watching my back, while I try hard to keep up with their swift movements. As soon as we reached the Second floor Trez gasped as I heard a click coming from his Rifle. He soon fired several rounds into a zombie no more than 4 feet away. As the zombie closed within 3 feet. Jack, Sam, and yal began to fire as well. While being shot, The zombie had blood soak the already blood soaked shirt as the blood dripped tracing their damaged greenish decomposed body. The smell was awful, So bad that I felt like passing out. I watched the Squad leader just watch his partners trying to kill the zombie without helping. I didn't like that guy. There was something bad about him. Just then I heard a deafening explosion from the an upper floor.  
  
"What the hell was that?" The Squad Leader yelled, as his eyes narrowed and his forehead growing wrinkles. I watched him pull out a Walky Talky if that is what it is called. I heard him crush the walky talky with his fists causing it to break in half, but not completely. I opened my eyes a bit wider, from his strength. I remembered that helicopter from earlier through that other window....  
  
"God Dammit! We lost contact with the roof. Jack and Trez, go to the surface and tell me what happened. The rest of you follow me. Sam leave your Incom on so we can always retrieve messages from Trez and Jack." Yelled the squad leader, Seeming to actually starting to worry, but not for his men, but for himself. I snared silently. But I think he heard me, becuase he gave me a death glaze, as I sneered. Just like that Trez and Jack were out of site, and It was only Me, Sam, Yal, Smith, and the squad leader. Just as Trez and Jack left our site. We heard a clinging sound of metal coming from behind us. We turned around and pointed our guns in the direction of the sound. The thing looked almost human but with a hunched back. It growled as green puss came out of some of the holes it had in its body. I shivered from fright as I went to turn off my safety, But my hand was stopped half way by Yal.  
  
"Don't Do it, you dont want to get on the bad side of Sarge(aka Squad leader)" Yal said calmly. Was he Kidding?? A strange monster is not but 7 feet from me starring, and he is saying I should worry about getting on someones bad side? I obeyed anyways Just as soon as I watched Smith smile with a reasurring grin.  
  
"Take this, You Mindless Bastard!" I heard him yell in anger As he threw a grenade with all his strength, hitting the creature as I watched the grenade Gently bounce off its body and landing on the ground. The monster looked down at the Grenade and Looked back at us. I saw the look in the monster's eyes. Those eyes would haunt anyone that saw them. I watched the creature quickly loose limbs as a whirling fire surrounded it. Then Jack, and Trez, contacted in with a sound of panic.... 


	4. Sacrifices

I keened my hearing senses to take in what was being said over the glitchy Income. They were yelling in panic. I heard the words -=Sarge! We need help! There is 3 guys here not from umbrella. Jack is shooting at them as we speak to stall time for rescue. They all seem to be wearing Leather clothes. One guy has a Motorcycle helmet on except It has green lights flashing on the screen of the helmet, and it has crosshairs. They seem to be armed with.... A-17's, And Uzies sir! Requesting Support over!=- Then it was over. Then the squad leader spoke up.  
  
"Lets head further to the basement. Ignore any demands from them. Turn off the Intercom." He said with harsh words. As he quickly raised his thumb and pointed it behind him to the flight of stairs to take us to the 1st floor. He was signaling to move ahead, but not before I made my comment.  
  
"Your just going to let them die? and after they die who do you think they are after next?" I said hoping to make him silent and go help his men. But he just flipped me off and turned and started walking to the stairs. I sighed and I walked toward the stairs as I heard Yal scream. I turned around and there were 2 zombies. I turned off my safety once again, And helped shot down those 2 as the bullets teared through their flesh like a hot knife through butter. I saw one moan and fall to the ground. The other one some how got a burst of speed and sort of walked fast for a few seconds. But it died, no.... it was already dead, just now it stopped functioning. It fell to the ground infront of us as it grabbed my ankle. I tripped fell back. The zombie tried chewing through my shoes but to no avail it wasn't doing any damage but pain from the crushing. I raised my gun and shot it in the head. It stopped chewing and just dropped like a ton of bricks on the ground echoing throughout the hall. I then realized I only had 2/3 ammo left in my magazine. and 2 spares. I quickly stood up placing my hand to the ground and raising my self up with my other arm. I headed for the stairs along with Yal to catch up with the rest of them. I entered as I already saw smith, and The squad leader Shooting down zombies. Three of them no four, I miscounted. I ran up and waited next the the other 4 people. Sam was behind them holding something. I couldn't see. I slowly and gracefully looked around her should and saw her arm was bittin and she was bleading heavily. I gave her my last bandage to cover it up. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you.." She said quietly, but I heard her perfectly considering the guns stopped being fired. I turned and saw those 2 smith and the squad leader run ahead. I helped Sam up as I reached out a hand. She took it and stood up. Yal had also ran ahead. Then me and Samantha moved ahead being behind. Unlucky for us I saw 3 zombies. Sam stood there as I watched her moving her fingers along the bandage on her arm. I quickly aimed and began shooting down the zombies, but they didn't seem to fall. Samantha still stood there starring.. I was about to yell at her and ask for help. I caused one zombie to fall, but it continued to crawl. I grew fear as I took steps backwards while firing at these creatures. Samantha finally stopped looking at her bandage as She drew her gun. She finally started to help. With her help those undead demons went down adn stayed down. We rushed for the stairs quickly, As we both took in short deep breathes, gasping for oxygen. I tried to keep up, but she was a faster runner. She ran across a brown wooden door. But just as that happened, the door busted open with loud deafening boom. Samantha caught by the slamming of the door, she flew back. I heard a bone crack when she hit the wall and fell to the ground. She had blood tracing her cheeks downward. Painting the sign of death upon her face. She was surrounded by 7 zombies that came out that door. They began to chew on her flesh as her eyes looked at me with concern. I saw her hand reach for her top pocket. She pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. Just as she let go of the grenade, her head cocked downward in a sign of death. I saw the zombies chewing upon her like savages. I watched in horror as I couldn't save her.... I couldn't save anyone. The Grenade went off and the bodies flew into many chunks And blood painted the walls a new color... red. I watched as the top of a zombie hit my body causing me to fall back. I grew fear as my heart raced. I quickly shoved the zombie off of me and moved my back to a wall. I put my face on my knees and let out small tears of sadness. I weeped for 2 minutes as I finally stood up and slowly walked to the stairs that led to the 1st floor. 


	5. Decrease of Trust

As I reached the first floor. I finally caught up with the rest of them. They stared at me with questioning eyes.  
  
"Where is Samantha?" I heard Smith ask. I quickly lowered my head and answered without my lips moving.  
  
"Dead..." I said solumnly. Everyone just showed a different facial expressioin. Some looked like they cared, and some looked like they didn't care. Smith signaled to move ahead. And we all followed, this time Smith in the lead as the squad leader was probably getting in middle to cover himself from attacks. I stared with hate at this guy everytime I looked at him. I could not hide this expression on my face I had for him. We walked down and reached a fork in the road. Then they stopped standing there for no reason. I thought maybe their lost so I spoke up.  
  
"Well, Basement is th...." I was cut off by Squad leader slapping me in the face. I fell to the ground to hopefully avoid anymore. I rubbed my cheek wondering why he did that... Then, That's when it hit me. Something in the distance. Standing there. Looking at us in the shadows. I grew a small frightened chill. My spine shivered telling me to run for the roof. But I stood there. Disobeying I shot at the figure. Then just like that it was gone. Squad leader was seeming to get very angry with me. I saw him walking after me. I took steps back. He smacked my assualt rifle from my grip like smacking a bottle off a desk. He wrapped one hand around my kneck and began to choke upon my air. Closing my door to the ability to live... Oxygen. I moved my other hands in to remove his. But I made no progress. I was about to passout from suffication but he let go. I feel to my knees as they burnt friction to the tiled floor. I held my kneck, coughing. I gasped for air, trying to breathe.  
  
"Next time maybe you should, just shut the fuck up, and just follow. If... grr.". He then raised his hand, causing me to shut my eyes, and hold my hands up to block. He brought it down slapping me once more. My face probably looked like sunburn and it did feel like sun burn. I picked up my gun and took out the magazine. For I didn't notice it was out of ammo. I reloaded it, leaving me with only one spare magazine. I quickly caught up with them avoiding to make anyone upset anymore. They more carefully watched every corner and area. We walked down a corridor, the only one so far with working lights. I turned off my light on the gun and we ran into a few zombies. I quickly counted out 3 infront and 1 to our right. In the 4 way split that we were standing in. They waisted no time and quickly shot them down letting out screams of bullets scratching the motionless air. I watched in disgust and hate when I saw these creatures fall to the ground, moaning with displeasure. I thumbed my safety, but didn't dare to turn it off again. I bit my lower lip, As the trio of men fired in a unison at these creatures. One zombie to the front made it close enough to bite. It jumped on the squad leader. I grew with hope of him dieing from the creature. But, My wishes were crushed when Smith kicked off the zombie and finished filling its blood with lead and leaking out the curdled blood. We continued down to our right. He spotted the stairs, But saw no way down for somehow the stairs had been blown in half leaving a gap between a big area. I watched in fear as The squad leader looked at me. Then punched the wall, causing a hole. I watched Yal pull out a map of the building. I went behind him to see it. And then he quickly closed the map. And stuffed it harshly into his upper pocket.  
  
"SARGE! we can take the elevator down by sliding downwards on the cord." Yal said in a secure and obeying voice. He saluted that nasty evil man as they turned the opposite way down the hall. We made it to the 4 way split again and took forward. They ran with their knees slightly bent as they shifted their bodies back and forth looking out for any creatures that may show. I followed without making much a noise. Then we reached the Elevator. Then Smith pulled out a Crow bar and tried to pry open the elevator. How much equipment to they have on them? They seem to have everything they needed from toothe paste to grenades. I discarded my thoughts then watched as the elevator finally opened  
  
"That would've been so much easier, if Earl hadn't been caught by that Zombie." Smith said as his eyes grew with a small sadness in them. Well atleast he had some sort of soft side. I watched smith as he quickly slid down the cord. Then Yal shortly after. Then The squad leader signaled me to go next. I grabbed on and slid down I saw as the squad leader reached for something in his pocket as he left my sights. It was pretty long slide as when I finally reached the ground I turned the light on my gun back on. Then I heard a creeking noise. I looked up as Smith quickly dropped his jaw.  
  
"Shit! of all times for the elevator to finally fall." Then Smith quickly got his crowbar out and started prying on the basement floor door. Then I heard the railing sound of metals sliding against eachother I pointed my gun up as a huge block was coming down quickly. I closed my eyes of fear as I felt my body being pushed out of the elevator. I slid on the ground as my back rubbed friction against the tuff hard concrete. I could feel warm liquid, just a little, not a lot smear on my back. I had no time to realize that I saw Yal still in the Elevator jumping to get out. But before he was able to make it the elevator crushed his lower half of his body. I watched in the gore and I grew tears as I rushed to my feet and ran to him. His body was completely cut in half... All becuase I was so stupid to be paralyzed at a time when a elevator was falling. I held him in my arms as he was so kind to me and saved my life. I seem to be causing almost everyones death..... I feel so useless and a burden.. Then I heard rope friction sound. And I saw the rope dangling. Thats when I saw the Sarge hit the top of the elevator. He knelt down for only about 1 foot could be seen at the top of the elevator. The squad leader bent over and squeezed throught the crack of the elevator left on top of it. 1 foot vertical about 4 feel Horizontal hole in the elevator. He landed on the ground easily and looked at Yal. Then back at us.  
  
"Too bad... tsk..tsk.. He got caught in the drop. I tried to warn you guys but you never responded. It is a long way down so thats probably why you couldn't hear me." I saw a grin on his face... Then I had a hunch that this Sarge, wanted his men dead... Or thats what I think..  
  
(Anyways. Please Review, I beginning to feel like I'm a bad writer. You dont understand how hurtfull it is to someone who is writing and absolutely no one reviews. Please, I would be happy even if all I got was flames. THat means it was atleast interesting enough to read. But no reviews makes me feel like people are saying that its so bad there is no point in waistin time to review. I see how others get like over 60 reviews and only 8 are flames. Then when I look back at my reviews All I see is 3.... And one has a few flames.) 


	6. New Aquantences

I watched the Sarge bump me on the way past me hitting my shoulder. I just glared at him only for a moment then back at Yal. I heard Smith and Sarge's foot steps getting farther and farther from my hearing.  
  
"Sorry Yal.. I Shoulda been paying better attention." I slowly turned to catch up, but I ran into 2 Zombies. That were slowly catching up to me from behind. I didn't notice it till I turned around. I being trapped by a dead end and no way around the creature. I had to fire upon it. I raised my gun swiftly and pushed the safety. I fired while the flashes of gunpowder fill the room with light. The zombie soon ended its trail of terror before my feet. I quickly jumped over the corpse and ran straight. I met up to a split. I looked left saw a zombie. Then I quickly looked right. I saw nothing. So to my thinking. They went right, because if they went left. That zombie would be dead. I headed down right and walked past several doors, looking in each one. I went past the first door, the second, then the third. I saw a light flash its signal of being in the fourth door. I entered it. Just as I heard a booming metal sound. From behind. I ignored it quickly and ran in through the door. Then I saw Smith, and Sarge looking at me, pointing their guns. Then quickly lowering them.  
  
"Bitch, your more trouble than your worth." He said with a small grin. I looked around and saw Semtex all over the room. Come to think of it I saw some in the first room as well. Did they really fill that room up so quickly? Then I was cut off from Sarge shooting a bullet. I cut out from my thoughts to take in what just happened. Smith laid on the ground dead. I saw the Sarge walking toward me.  
  
"Oh Shit.." I quickly drew my M-16. Shut off the safety. And fired it in his direction. But he batted it aside causing me to almost shoot some of the Semtex on the walls. He smacked it out of my hands and with one hand choked me and then the other removing my equipment. First my pistols, then my ammo. He just dumped them all over the floor. He then ran his hands against my stomache. I react quickly by kicking him. He just flinched.  
  
"I'll enjoy beating the shit out of you, before killing you." He said.  
  
"Are you insane? Why are you doing this?" I could barely manage to speak since he had a death grip on my throat.  
  
"See we or I am with Umbrella. My squad were nothing more than hired mercenaries to rescue. And tsk tsk... Witnesses aren't allowed according to umbrella. So all witnesses must die. Including you." I grew scared as I struggled to get free.  
  
"B..Ba...Bastard!" I yelled loudly with pure hate. He then looked and threw me on the floor.  
  
"I may be a bastard. But your the bitch." He said hatefully. I watched a foot fly towards my stomach and I got the wind knocked out of me. I could hardly breathe. I thought I was going to die right there, running out of oxygen. I felt some warm blood come up my throat. That is not good. I'm coughing up blood. I struggled to get away so I quickly turned over on my stomache and tried to stand up. Then I felt my hair being tugged, Then I felt a hard metal object in the back of my head. I closed my eyes, like I was ready to die. Then I heard the gunshot. I sat there for about a minute and thought... Am I dead? Then I felt something push me down. I opened my eyes. I saw the Sarge dead. Huh? What did he do? Commit Suicide. No. I saw 2 guys standing next to the door. They are the ones who shot him. I remember... When Jack, And Trez talked of a guy in a motorcycle type helmet and green lights flashing on the screen of it. Then a Black guy standing next to him in leather. He had a Shotgun, it looked like on his sides, some Uzies. I grew a bit scared. But to think about it. I had a better chance of surviving against those 2 instead of the situation I was in. I raised my hands In sort of a surrender. I saw on their front, top right part of their clothing. They had the letters SCO, I have never heard of that Organization. But atleast no more Umbrella.  
  
"Your a witness, aren't you? someone who witnessed the transformation of these cannibals. Correct?" I blinked once. And wasn't sure if I was in for more trouble, or now in better care.  
  
"Yes.. " I said in a frightened voice. Then the other man In the helmet took two paces forward. I embraced myself a little. Then he stopped.  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you. We came here to only intercept Umbrella, And take photographic evidence of what is happening here." I heard the man in the Helmet say. He sounded like Robo Cop or something. Or a type of Cyborg.  
  
"I have some evidence... And why is your voice like that?" I asked stupidly, while I retrieved my Document off the floor. I saw them shift their sites on me and took the paper from me. They were reading it. And I got my equipment back on in the meantime.  
  
"Thanks, This'll help, oh and my voice is like this to hide my identity at all costs." He said. while turning and signaling to head back to the top of the roof.  
  
"What's your guys' names?" I asked solumnly waiting for an answer. They both Turned to me and the black man spoke.  
  
"Just call us, by our code names, I'm Brimstone, This next to me is Reaper. And we did have another with us. But he got careless and was shot by those damn Umbrella soldiers." He said swiftly and quickly like he was in a hurry. I saw Reaper pick up the detonation device.  
  
"Alright, Let's go, looks like they already wired explosives for us. I'm not sure if they are really key points to destroying a building but this is our only option." He put the detonator in a pocket. THe button had a glass cover so mistake of pushing it was not optional. I watched as they walked out. And I shortly followed. I turned my head left as I watched them head back to the Elevator... 


	7. When Light Withers

I listened to them talk about how rare it was to find a survivor after 2 days of what happened. They talked about me while I was walking alongside them. To my opinion you don't talk about someone when their right next to you. It didn't matter to me though, well.. not too much. We were only mere inches away from the elevator, when something roared behind us. We changed out face of direction to the rear. I felt like my heart was beating so hard That It was causing me to bleed on the inside. I saw the same man I shot at that stared from the darkness earlier. He slowly walked towards us, As we all flashed out lights on him and around him. This man was well built, sort of pinkish green skin, probably from decomposing. I then quickly started firing as well did the two rescuers next to me. The monster moved in lightning fast speeds as I shot straight down the hall, and somehow it appeared on the left side. Then the right. Then within the matter of seconds in about 6 seconds. He was behind us. I felt a slight difference, as I looked down to my hip... I had a huge gash and blood was flowing deeply. I quickly started to scream from the pain as My clothes were beind died of red. I looked at Brimstone and Reaper. Then at the monster. They were... Attacking it again, and.. I fell to the ground as My eyes slowly closed. I suppose that I won't be waking up this time..  
  
(Author's note: ok I have had her in first person view for the last 6 chapters, Don't stop reading just because YOU THINK! she's dead. I am just going to do 1st person view of Reaper, So If I do his point of view, you'll get to know a little bit better of his personality.)  
  
**************************  
  
Temporary Reaper's Point of view  
  
**************************  
  
I saw Milna fall to the ground behind me, I had no fear of this creature. Until I realized that my friends are still in jepoardy. Can I even consider her a friend? I don't know, but for some reason, her side being cut open like that drew anger within me as Andrenaline flowed through my veins. I saw this creature moving very fast. He kicked off the wall of the elevator, then jumping at me. I caught this in only a nano second. I was some how able to move quickly enough to duck and role under the flying body. In my role I did a 180 degree turn and drew my sword for my ammo was running low. My night vision helped a great deal to where I saw the creature, turning as well heading for us. I saw brimstone blindly shooting at him. My crosshair had a lock on the creature. I signaled to fire by voice command.  
  
"FIRE!" I yelled. As bullets were being shot from my Helmet the two holes above my screen. IT was auto fire but... It doesn't last long, before needing to reload. I hit the creature with about maybe 2 out of my whole stock. Which was about 20 bullets. I then watched as the creature jumped for the kill again. The creature jumping head first at me as I slid on my back underneath him Holding up my laser sharpened sword. I quickly stood up and turned around to only find The sickening creature on the floor... In half as the blood and organs flowed out of both halves. I smiled with a sign of victory, but that quickly became a frown as I remember Milna laying on the ground unconscious. I wiped the blood off my blade with a napkin quickly. I then signaled for Brimstone to head up. Using my head to tilt toward the Elevator. We spoke no words understanding what we both intended. He made the bottom of one of the cables into a hoop/loop I knew what he was doing. I quickly pulled out some stitching equipment. Plastic string and a needle. I pulled out my lighter. I steralized the needle then quickly put the blastic through the needle. I then began to stitchen the opening of her side. Left and write tighten right over left stitch then left over right. When I completed I sighed and checked her pulse. Afraid of the results. I got a Positive beat coming from her neck. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder. I held the back of her legs to keep her from falling. I slipped her through the Elevator hole and had Brimstone wrap the Hoop/loop of the cable around her waist. I saw Brimstone tighten the loop then pulled out a Combat knife. He skillfully cut the cable 3rd from the one she had on her waist. I heard a winding sound. like rope running friction against gloves.  
  
"GRAB ON!" He yelled. I quickly obeyed and grabbed onto the one Milna had. I quickly lost notice when the wire she was on started Flying upwards. We flew upward. passed the First floor... Then the second floor. The ride stopped slightly above the 3rd level as the Huge metal object, flew downward, beside us. Half way to the 3rd floor. That must have been the balance wait for the Elevator. I heard Brimstones voice down below making straining noises. Like he was having problems climbing. I turned on Night vision. and saw him at the 2nd floor. He was making his way. I cut loose the cable around Milna's waist and caught her in my hand. I then flipped her over my should. I quickly began to swing back and forth on the cable we were on. I was able to hit my feet ever so gently and pushed off the back side wall of the elevator shaft. I quickly used my sword with the hand I was using to Hold Milna to cut open the door. This sword was amazing. Sharpened to no less thicker than a 2 molecules. I quickly put my sword away as Milna began to slip from my should. I quickened my pace and put my sword back to the case on my back. I put my hand back on Milna and as lightly as possible tossed her on the 3rd floor. I then Jumped the second swing around and made it to the third. I quickly bent over and checked for any bruises then back to check on Brimstone. As soon as I looked into the Elevator shaft, I saw Brimstones face right infront of mine. That scared the Shit out of me. I won't ever feel the same walking into the Elevator again.. I then gave him a hand after my Gasp. I pulled him into the Dark hallway. I didn't like surprises.  
  
"Scared the life out of me Drevian, Dont ever do that again." I responded. He just gave me a smirk then after a few seconds that face quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"Yea, ok but... We must refer to eachother by code names till further notice man." He said as he loaded his Uzies.  
  
"Alright, Well Lets take her to the storage room. located.... around that hall. This map on my vid screen isn't helping much. with the 3-d wire frames. Let me change it to floor plan mode." I quickly raised my hand to my helmet and pused 6 numbers on the side. 4362 was what I pushed. Then the map turned into a 2-D upper view of the floor we were on. I picked up Milna while I drew my gun and took off the M16 that was strapped around her body. with some sort of material. I unhooked the strap and carriered it around my body instead. I then sloped her over my should again as we took only 4 steps towards the storage room... Then I heard a Enourmous Growl approach behind us.  
  
"Another Eager peice of shit, ready for the some ass kicking." I quickly drew my sword and aimed at what was considered to be....  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
(anyways, I know you all just love Cliff Hangers and Suspense. O_O. Just dont make this face at me for it :). Well, if any of you think this, No I'm not a sick minded weirdo just because I like gory organs coming out of peoples bodies. Anyways please review.) If I dont get many reviews. quick enough... I might just stop on this CLIFF HANGER :) 


End file.
